1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for circulating air exhaust vents. Specifically, the present invention relates to an adapter for clothes dryer exhaust vents. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adapter that fits around conventional polyvinylchloride (PVC) conduit, when such conduit is used to route dryer vent exhaust from a clothes dryer to the outside of a home or any other building that houses a dryer. The present invention also particularly relates to an inverted dryer vent plenum for a clothes dryer exhaust vent.
2. Description of Related Art
Clothes dryers exhaust hot air from a vent that is typically arranged in a rear portion of the dryer assembly. The hot air is routed from the dryer vent to the outside of a home or other building via a flexible, or non-flexible conduit. This conduit then runs through an opening in the building and is terminated, external to the building, with an exhaust vent adapter. Such an exhaust vent adapter will include a flapper that serves to prevent fluid backflow, as well as intrusion by small animals. An exhaust vent cover may then be installed over the exhaust vent adapter. This cover directs the flow of exhaust air downward, and also provides a pleasing aesthetic appearance.
One example of such a conventional device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,181. This device fits either around or within an exit conduit tube and includes overlapping, snap-in louvers to prevent reverse air flow. A snap-fit guard is also provided which includes a lower cage portion. This lower cage portion allows exhaust air to flow outwardly, while preventing the ingress of small birds and animals.
Each of the above-described conventional devices is sized to fit around (or within) conventional dryer exhaust tubing. This tubing is typically manufactured of thin aluminum, and has a nominal diameter of four inches. This is because, conventionally, housing manufacturers have either not provided homes with dryer exhaust vents (leaving such provision to the homeowner), or have merely provided provision for connection of the dryer to this conventional type of tubing.
More recently, however, housing manufacturers have begun xe2x80x9chard-pipingxe2x80x9d dryer vent exhaust piping into new homes using PVC conduit. For example, as shown in FIG. 12, the housing manufacturer may run the conduit 92 from the dryer""s proposed location (not shown), under the slab (or foundation) 94, through the exterior wall 96, to the outside. The housing manufacturer may then install a conventional dryer exhaust vent 98, such as one of those described above. These conventional devices are, however, not designed to fit within or around conventional PVC conduit. Thus, before one of these devices can be installed in conjunction with a PVC conduit, the conduit must first be chiseled out an inch or more to accommodate the conventional device. This installation is difficult and time consuming, taking upwards of one-half to three-quarters of an hour.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an adapter that will allow installation of a dryer vent over a PVC conduit, without having to chisel out a portion of the conduit.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel inverted dryer vent plenum that will allow installation of a dryer vent over conventional dryer exhaust tubing or a PVC conduit.
In a first aspect of the present invention an exhaust vent adapter for controlling the flow of air from a structure comprises a frame and a tubular structure. The frame has first and second sides, and a substantially circular opening extending through the frame from the first side to the second side. The tubular structure extends from the second side and surrounds a periphery of the circular opening. The opening is adapted to fit snugly around a PVC conduit.
In another aspect of the present invention, an adapter for the exhaust vent of a clothes dryer interconnected by a PVC conduit comprises a frame and a hinged flapper. The frame includes a substantially circular opening extending through it from a first side to a second side. The opening is dimensioned so as to fit around the PVC conduit. The hinged flapper device rotationally extends from the first side of the frame to cover the opening. The flapper device prevents fluid flow from the first side to the second side, while permitting fluid flow from the second side to the first side.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a dryer exhaust vent adapter comprises a frame, a tubular structure, at least one hinge, a flow control device, a groove and a cover. The frame has first and second sides and a substantially circular opening extending through it from the first side to the second side. The opening has a periphery sized to fit snugly around a 4-inch PVC conduit. The tubular structure extends from the first side of the frame and surrounds the periphery of the opening. The at least one hinge extends perpendicularly from the first side of the frame. The flow control device suspends from the at least one hinge, such that said flow control device covers the tubular structure. The groove extends around a plurality of outer edges of the frame. The cover has a plurality of extensions that slide into the groove, and the cover substantially covers the first side of the frame and has an opening in a bottom portion thereof.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an inverted dryer vent plenum assembly comprises a frame, a substantially rectangular cubical plenum member, an intake port, an exhaust port, and a rotationally mounted flapper. The frame has an opening extending therethrough from a first side to a second side. The plenum member is supported on the frame, and has a front wall, a rear wall, at least two side walls, a top wall, and a bottom wall. The intake port is in the rear wall of the plenum member and is dimensioned so as to fit around the opening. The exhaust port is in an upper portion of the front wall of the plenum member. The rotationally mounted flapper is dimensioned so as to cover the exhaust port.
In still a further object of the present invention, an inverted dryer vent plenum assembly comprises a frame, a substantially rectangular cubical plenum member, an intake port, an exhaust port, a rotationally mounted flapper, an exhaust shroud, a plurality of fluid deflectors, a groove, a lip portion, and tongue members. The frame has an opening extending therethrough from a first side to a second side. The plenum member is supported on the frame, and has a front wall, a rear wall, at least two side walls, a top wall, and a bottom wall. The intake port is in the rear wall of the plenum member and is dimensioned so as to fit around the opening. The exhaust port is in an upper portion of the front wall of the plenum member. The flapper is dimensioned so as to cover the exhaust port. The exhaust shroud extends from the top wall of the plenum member and has an opening in a bottom portion thereof. The plurality of fluid deflectors are positioned within the housing. The groove extends around an outer periphery of the first member of the frame. The lip portion extends around an outer periphery of the second member of the frame. The tongue members extend outwardly from the rear wall of the plenum member in a direction perpendicular to the side walls and are inserted in the groove.